Dearest Mother
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: Sarah writes to her mother concerning her feelings for her fellow journalist, James. Question is: what exactly does she say?


This is just a little something I started working on after I finished watching the whole Liberty's Kids series on Netflix. I started thinking about how Sarah is literally _always_ writing her mother, and who knows what she's _really_ telling her? You know, other than what we _know_ she's been telling her? I mean, who knows _what_ she told her about James and her obvious infatuation with him? Seriously, we _all_ know those two were _made_ for each other—it's the most obvious thing _ever!_ You know what's scary, though? Time obviously _passed_ in the show, but James, Sarah, Henri, and Moses... They didn't _age_! Just between you and me, I think they might be... _Vampires_. I mean, George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and others obviously aged, but _they_ didn't... What other explanation _is_ _there_? And I know what you're gonna say, "If they're vampires, how come they didn't burn in the sun or something?" And I'm really glad you asked that, because, believe it or not, I _do_ have an explanation for that. In _The Vampire Diaries_—the books at least, not so sure about the TV show since I only watched the first season and don't really remember all the tiny little details from it _now—_Stefan and Damon, both vampires, wear these rings that Katherine, the chick who is the _reason_ they're vampires the first place, gave them so they can go out in the sun without burning. So, somehow or another, each of them acquired one of these rings—which are silver with a large lapis lazuli stone—and wear them on chains under their clothes. Or something like that. Okay, so I don't have _all_ the details worked out, but enough to make my case. Ish. Shut up.

Anyway, after I started thinking about the letter thing, I decided to write one and see where it takes me. And this is what I got. It's not very long and you'll notice it's not dated, and the reason for that is I don't know _when_ exactly this would have taken place, so instead of trying to guess, I opted for just not dating it. I hope you guys don't mind _too_ much. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Liberty's Kids. If I did, James and Sarah would have gotten together by the end of the series, Henri never would have gone back to France, and there would be more installments of it showing what happened during the Civil War, both of the World Wars, and whatever other wars America's been involved in since the Revolutionary War. And since that is _clearly_ not the case, you can rest assured that I do _not_ own Liberty's Kids.

* * *

Dearest Mother,

I realize, of course, that this is a time of war and the last thing that should be on anybody's mind is love and romance and matters of such, but every now and then—and you'll have to forgive me for this, Mother, as I know it's not quite proper to do so—I'll find my mind has wandered on to think about and consider such matters while I'm supposed to be working on a story for Dr. Franklin's newspaper or writing you or even just trying to hold a normal conversation with one of my friends. I wonder sometimes what my life would be like if this war had never even taken place, if the colonists had simply stayed loyal to Our Majesty, The King and none of this had taken place. Surely, you father, and I would all be together and quite a happy family there in London, but what else? What sort of events would fill my days? What thoughts would run through my mind? What problems would puzzle me? What worries might plague me as I doze off to sleep at night? What would my life consist of, really? As hard as it might seem to believe, Mother, I can hardly remember what my life was like before I came to Philadelphia. Life is just so exciting now, I suppose I've no time to remember, and with no time to remember, the memory seems to be harder and harder to grasp. But I'm not so sure that's a _bad_ thing, Mother, because If I hadn't come here in the first place, I never would have started writing for Dr. Franklin's newspaper and I never would have met Moses or Henri, or… Or _James...  
_

Oh, Mother, I'm afraid I've a confession to make; I'm afraid I've… Oh, Mother, I've fallen in love with James! And I never would have _met_ James if I hadn't come here, which I never would have done if it weren't for father coming here and vanishing, which never would have happened if it weren't for the war, so is it so wrong to be sort of thankful for the war? I truly am glad I met him, Mother. If I was back there in England and if James were a proper English boy with a proper English family, I suppose a marriage might be in the works for us right about now, wouldn't it? But I'm in America and James is a Colonist, a patriot, while I'm a Loyalist—However could a relationship, let alone a _marriage_, work between us? Some say that love conquers all, but can it really conquer Country, can it really conquer loyalty and one's convictions to ones beliefs? I must wonder, though, what a courtship with an _American_ might be like. There would probably be a lot less hand-kissing, proper manners, and just an all-out loss of all that is proper all around. And with a journalist raised by the streets, no less… At least it would certainly be _unique, _much like James himself, if I'm being honest.

Could you imagine, though, Mother? _Me?_ _Sarah **Hiller**_? It does have a nice ring to it, if I do say so myseif…

James hasn't a clue how I feel, I pray, otherwise he's very good at keeping it from me. I've the feeling Henri and Moses know, though, but they do tend to think differently than James does, and they're not nearly so narrow-minded or stubborn as he. But somehow, despite all his flaws and his not-so-flattering traits, I still can't help but find how in love I am with him. If I'm to be honest with you, Mother, I should tell you that it's his flaws and the things about him that I can't stand at times that make me love him so much at other times. I know we might have started out on the wrong foot and we don't always see eye-to-eye—especially when it comes to things concerning the War—but now we couldn't be closer and I consider him one of my closest friends, as I hope he finds himself saying about me these days; even if it's not love, it's something that shows he at least views me differently than he used to, which would be a step in a nice direction.

I don't mean to bore you, Mother, as I'm sure you've better things to do than to read about your heartsick daughter and her oblivious suitor, but I've really no one else to talk to about this, so please do forgive me. Maybe one day James will look at me in a different light as well, maybe he already does but is too shy? Oh, but it doesn't matter if it's the second one; I could never just come out and say it myself unless I knew he felt the same way, and maybe not even _then_; I'd be much too embarrassed. I suppose, as with everything else going on these days, I'll just have to wait and see how it turns out. Only time will tell if things end well with James and I. Until then, I'll just have to hold on to these feelings and pray he feels the same one of these days.

As always, your loving daughter,  
Sarah.

* * *

You guys know the theme for Liberty's Kids? Of course you do; it's amazing. I have it on my iPod; it's so cool. Anyway, it's by Aaron Carter and Kayla Hinkle, and I've gotta tell you, I absolutely _love_ Aaron Carter. Just the sound of his voice is amazing. I don't really know who he is, but when I watched the episodes that had him voicing a character, I couldn't help but think, "Oh my God! I don't know who the hell that is, but I bet he's sexy as hell in real life!"—_now, _as a 17-year-old, that is, not as a seven year old. Thinking that as a seven-year-old would have just been _weird_. Anyway, I just thought I'd share that. The show was made years ago, though, so the guy's voice might have changed by now…

Anyway, I told you it wasn't too long, but I mean, how long were you expecting a letter to be, really? I mean geez, people, Sarah had to _hand-write_ that. In _cursive_. Cut the girl some slack!

I hope that sounded like Sarah to you guys. While I was writing it, I obviously heard Sarah's voice in my head so I really hope it shows. Hmm, I just had a thought. Maybe I could do something like this for James. But to who? He's no fami—Oh! He could be writing to Henri in France! Or something. Hmm, just a thought, though. Don't expect anything to materialize concerning this any time soon. And I know there was no mention of anything going on with the war, it didn't mention any huge event from American History, but seriously guys, not everything has to be about history. I mean, when you write an e-mail or when you talk to someone, is it always about current events? So do you really think that the case would be any different for people living in a different time in history? I know it might seem as though that's all there'd be to talk about, but in reality it probably wasn't. So I don't think it's much of a leap to think Sarah wouldn't be writing about the war in every single letter to her mother, do you? Does that make any sense? It's almost four in the morning where I am and I'm just trying to get this up before I go to sleep; but I'm so tired I don't even know if I'm making sense anymore…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! And be sure to let me know what you think! Oh and one more thing! If any of you review, don't expect a reply right away; we're switching internet providers but we can't get it set up until next week, so we're gonna be without internet starting later on today all the way through the weekend and maybe Monday and Tuesday. I know, no internet for almost a week? How will I possibly survive? I don't know people, I just… I don't know…

Always,  
~Hisa-Ai~


End file.
